Qi
'Qi '(チィー Chī), inmate number 71, is a supporting character of the Nanbaka web manga and anime. He is a former member of the Chinese Mafia and an inmate of Nanba Prison, where he is held in cell eight of building five. Appearance Qi-full.png|Full appearance Qi has messy gray hair gathered into a small ponytail at the back, with the rest left loose and two long, wavy bangs framing his face. His gray coloring causes him to be frequently mistaken for an elderly man, despite only being in his twenties. He stands at average height and has purple eyes outlined with makeup of the same color, often hidden by a pair of round sunglasses. He has unkempt stubble on his chin and wears stud earrings. Qi wears a purple inmates' jumpsuit with the sleeves and legs rolled up to the elbows and knees. He wears it slightly open exposing a black top underneath, with the orange ribbon tie handing loose over his right shoulder. He wears brown sandals, and his ID badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Qi is a laid-back person to the point of immense laziness and frivolity; he is first introduced by napping while his cellmate and supervisor participated in the New Year's Tournament, claiming to not be cut out for such things.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 19 He is quick to find excuses to avoid work and training, often by feigning sickness,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 64 and yet habitually claims to be exhausted and stressed despite having done very littleNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 159. As a result, he is often looked down upon by his highly disciplined cellmates who have a tendency to refer to him as "scum" or "trash"; these insults appear to have had a negative impact on his self-esteem, as when he met Musashi, he was surprised when they had a conversation without the latter mocking him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 159 Despite his frivolous nature, Qi is a warm person with a deep amount of compassion for his cellmates. Like Inori Hakkai, he feigned betraying them in the hopes of protecting them which, according to Upa, indicates his recklessness, lack of self-preservation and a disregard for what other people want. Like Upa and Liang, Qi greatly values building five and wishes to start over there.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 90 Background Qi was originally a pharmaceutical chemist who worked in China. Running his own business, he frequently borrowed money and failed to pay it back, accumulating a large amount of debt. At some point, his shop was broken into by members of the Chinese Mafia, who ordered him to accompany them; recognizing them, Qi decided to go obediently to avoid trouble. He was brought before Hachiman, who offered him a job as a chemist in exchange for paying off his debts. Concluding that he had nowhere left to run, Qi accepted his offer and began to make medicine for the Mafia During his time in the Mafia, Qi became acquainted with Liang and Upa. Liang regularly asked Qi for a non-fatal sleeping drug to subtly spare his victims, which Qi eventually caught on to, warning him to stop. He later learned from Upa that Liang had been sold to Hachiman by his Sensei, causing Qi to develop a deep dislike for his boss. This increased when he discovered that Upa had been kidnapped, presumed dead and had his organs sold by the mafia, and was now slowly dying, on Hachiman's orders. Wishing to do something helpful, Qi asked the doctors to give Upa his organs, allowing him to recover.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 90 At some point, Hachiman asked Qi to make a deadly poison. Qi refused, only to discover that Hachiman had been modifying his medicines to be fatal and selling them from the start. Angered, Qi destroyed the sample he'd been shown and lamented his cowardice and immorality. Mocking him, Hachiman showed him the mangled body of Liang as a reminder of what happened to those who disobeyed him, revealing that he was planning to kill Liang for failing to kill his targets.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 87 Horrified, Qi had the mafia betrayed and disbanded so that Liang would survive, resulting in him being arrested and sent to Shisen Prison. There, he was unknowingly put on a list for illegal organ trafficking.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 114 When Shisen was shut down, Qi was transferred to Nanba Prison. Plot The New Year's Tournament Arc Building 5 Arc Trivia *His name is part of the word for (七十一, Qīshíyī) seventy-one in Mandarin, which references his inmate number, Number 71. *His likes are plants, mayonnaise, and sweet and sour pork. *His dislikes are being busy and tired. *His hobbies include developing new medicine, researching plants and Mahjong. *Qi is shown to not be good with dogs and admits to having developed a phobia of them due to some past trauma.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 159 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 5 Category:Cell 8